Teardrops on My Guitar
by emmyag
Summary: You/Darren criss fanfic I have the biggest crush on Darren Criss the most popular boy in school will we ever be more than friends or will I remain in the friendzone. Sorry I suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Criss or any of the songs used in this fic**

**A/N: I may or may not continue this story so for right now it's a oneshot**

There I am sitting in 2nd hour English just listening to to the clock tick as I wait for 3rd hour chemistry. I keep thinking about _him_. "Him" as in Darren Criss the most gorgeous boy in school. He's in chemistry with me and just happens to be my lab partner. I've had the biggest crush on him since middle school. I like him so much that you're pretty sure I'm in love with him. I saw him take off his shirt for baseball and he has the most gorgeous body I've ever seen. I start to think about how his muscles flex as he swings the bat. But of course he has a girlfriend; _Mia..._ I'm so deep in thought I didn't hear the teacher talking to me.

"Hey (Y/N) !" Mr. Jacobs yells making you jump and come back to reality.

"What? What'd you say?" I ask suddenly realizing that the whole class is staring at me.

"I said what is alliteration?" he said with a very firm tone.

"Oh. Alliteration is when words start with the same letter in a poem." I say with a very confident look on your face.

"Very good. Now pay attention." he says turning back to the white board to write something down. I just go back to daydreaming and wait for the bell to ring.

Finally the bell rings and I'm the first one out the door. I quickly go to my locker to get my books and check my hair in the mirror I put in my locker. I put on some lip gloss and go to class.

Once I walk in the room I immediately see Darren. He sees me and smiles. I swear his smile lights up the whole room. I walk over and sit my stuff down and look at him and smile.

"Hey." he says

"Hey" I say shyly and look down at the ground

"You look pretty today" he said raising his triangular eyebrows

"Thanks. I'd say you look pretty too but you're a guy and that would be weird."

"Awww I'm not pretty?" he pouted sticking out his bottom lip.

"Fine. You're hot-I mean gorgeous..." I say turning red hoping he didn't hear the first part.

"Thanks" he giggled and gave me a hug. I hug him back and smile because I can feel his muscles through his shirt. Eventually the teacher walks in and starts class by telling us what to do.

"So what do you think would happen if I poured to much of this stuff in the beaker with that acid in it?" he asked holding the other beaker up.

"You'd probably kill us all with an explosion." I tell him taking the beaker away.

"But what if it didn't?" he said trying to get the beaker back but I put my arm up because I'm just a little bit taller.

"I'm not taking any chances."

Class is over and I slowly walk out of the room and go to my locker for my history book. Sadly Darren has math and I have history so I won't see him this hour, but we both have 5th hour choraliers. So I'll be able to see him then.

Once 4th hour is finished to i go to my locker and put all my stuff in it and go to the choir room.

I get in the choir room and see Darren talking to the rest of the guys.

"Dude I swear she has the best ass you will ever see and she is the best kisser." he said winking.

I knew he wasn't talking about me at that point and just wandered in and sat in my seat. Once Mr. Debandt came in he told everyone to take their seats and warm up. Darren sat in front of me so I could stare at him all I wanted and he would never know.

"Dude did you hear that I banged Mia last night?" Jacob whispered to Kenneth.

Darren pulled out his phone and texted someone then asked to go to the bathroom and he was gone for a while. I didn't go after him I just let him be. After about five more minuets he came back looking really mad and I made a mental note to ask him later. Mr. Debandt was making one of his speeches about a song like he always did.

"This song should be emotional. This song is about wanting something that you can't have." he said using his hands when he talked. Tears started to gather in my eyes but I kept on listening. "The composer was talking about someone he loved but she didn't love him back."

At this point I've heard enough. I got up and ran out of the choir room with tears streaming down my face. I head to the auditorium knowing Mr. D leaves it unlocked. After crying for 5 minuets I walk on stage and start look out in the audience. I'm so upset i didn't realize Darren walking in back stage. He's about to say something when I begin to sing.

_Darren looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
_That girl he talks about_  
_And she's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

_Now Darren is really listening to the song, but I still don't know he's there._

_Darren talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_

_I start to cry again because the words are so true._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_Darren walks by me_  
_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_  
_Give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_I put my head down and start to sob but I still sing it just comes out shaky._

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Darren looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_

"Is that really how you feel?" he says walking on stage.

He makes me jump when I realize who it is I wipe away my tears and turn around.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask.

"All of it."

"Oh..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said walking closer to me.

"Because I'm not exactly your type..." I look in his gorgeous hazel eyes and start to tear up. I open my mouth to say something but he holds up one finger and slowly moves closer to me and puts his hands on my hips. I look down at his hands and when I look back up he's an inch from my face. I can feel his warm, shaky breath on my lips. Finally he closes the gap between us and presses his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. My heart begins beat a mile a minute and I wrap your arms around his neck and he moves his hands to your lower back and pulls me closer. I end the kiss by resting my forehead against his.

"How long have you liked me?" he asks looking at you through his eyelashes.

"Since 6th grade. And I know this is going to sound crazy but I'm...I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

"I can't believe it took me until now to realize that I love you too." as he goes in for another kiss when I remember one thing. So I pull away as look him in the eyes.

"Wait, what about Mia?"

"I broke up with her today when I left the choir room. She cheated on me by having sex with Jacob... But I'm so happy I didn't have my first time with her..."

"Me too" I say smiling as I grab the back of his neck and pull him in for another kiss. I move my tongue along his lower lip and he quickly accepts it and opens his mouth. He slips his tongue in my mouth and I hum in response. As I slide my hands into his hair he slid his hands down to my butt and pulls it towards him. _Oh _I think when I feel his dick half hard against me.

Darren pulls away and looks deep into my eyes and says "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course" I answer giving him a kiss.

"Let me see your phone. You have internet right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I ask handing him my phone.

"I'll tell you in a second." he says doing something on my phone. "There. Look."

My relationship status says: _In a relationship with Darren Criss_.

"We're Facebook official. I love it" I say smiling.

"I love _you_." he says smiling back.

"I love you too." I give him a kiss and hold both his hands.

"We should go back to class before Mr. D throws a fit."

"Probably." I let go of one of his hands.

We walk into the choir room holding hands and apparently people notice.

"When did this happen!?" Jacob yelled

"About the same time I heard you had sex with my EX-GIRLFRIEND. And you better keep your cheating hands of my beautiful new girlfriend." he says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I would never touch that ugly ass bitch in my life dude." John says getting out of his seat."Okay first of all you don't say shit like that to my girlfriend. Second of all I thought you were my best friend? Best friends don't do things like that to each other! What kind of friend are you?"

I grab Darren's arm and pull him away. "Darren come on lets go." I look at Mr. Debandt and he nods his head giving me permission to leave. We walk out of the room and to his locker where he takes out his varsity jacket and gives it to me. This makes me smile and I put it on. The walk to Darren's car was quiet and he's about to get in the drivers side when I stop him and slide in front of him.

"Kiss me." I ask and he immediately comes closer and presses his lips to yours, I take his hands and put them on my boobs. He breaks away from the kiss and looks at me for signs of regret but there isn't any. I nod and he starts massaging my boobs. I moan but then remember where you are.

"Babe lets go to my house. There's... There's no one home."

He nods "Okay."

The drive home was quiet with anticipation. When we finally get there I take out my keys and unlock the door. We both take our shoes off. I show him to my room upstairs and Darren breaks the silence by saying "Wait I thought there was a picture of me."

"Not everything in the song was true. Just most of it."

He walks over and put his arms around me and his hands on my ass.

"Now, where were we?"

I grind my hips into his and say "Right here." he groans and presses his lips onto mine and parts my lips with his tongue. Things are beginning to become more heated and sloppy. He takes my shirt off and starts massaging my boobs. "Ugh Darren. Shirt. Off. Now." I take his shirt off and start feeling his abs.

"I was mistaken you have the best ass and the best kisser."

"Thanks babe. By the way you are hot and incredibly sexy with a gorgeous body. But I need to ask how far do you wanna go because I want nothing more than to have my first time with you right here right now."

"I want you to be my first. I wanna go all the way, and I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

I lower my hands to the button of his pants and slowly take his pants off and I see the wet spot on his boxer briefs from the pre cum. And his dick was massive.

He takes off my bra and pants and underwear and says "You're beautiful. How have I not seen it before."

"Thanks babe, I want to see all of you, may I?" I ask hooking my fingers in his boxer briefs. He nodded and I pulled them down and his erection sprang free.

I lay on the bed and reach in my nightstand and pull out a condom.

"You never know when it'll happen. So better to be safe than sorry."

"Very true."

He tears the foil package open with his teeth and slides it on. My heart is pounding and I can't believe this is happening. He lines himself up and waits for me to give him the okay. I nod and he slowly pushes in and he groans.

"Ugh your so tight and you feel so good... Are you okay?"

"Yeah it hurts but its a good hurt. You can move now."

He slowly pulls out until just the tip is in and then slowly thrusts back in. I moan loudly and crash our lips together and melt into the kiss. His thrusts started to speed up and both of us are close to reaching the edge.

"Faster" I pant out and he immediately speeds his thrusts.

"Babe, I-I'm close."

"Me too. Cum for me."

That was all it took for him to tumble over the edge and I followed after. When we both came down from our high he slowly pulled out and tied off the condom. He throws it away and lays next to me. I snuggle up to him and put my head on his chest.

"This is the best day of my life. I Love you so much."

"I'm sorry I've been blind and stupid for not figuring out my feelings sooner. But I love you too."

"It's okay it's better to have been now then later."

We both drift off to a blissful sleep with smiles on our faces.

I wake up to the sound of a car door shut.

"OH SHIT!" I yell as I run to my window to see that my mom came home.

"What? Babe whats going on?" he asks when he finally wakes up.

"MY MOM'S HOME!" I whisper yelled.

"OH SHIT!"

"Quick get dressed."

"(Y/N) I'm home!" my mom calls from down stairs. "(Y/N)?" I hear my mom starting to come upstairs.

Darren and I scramble around the room to gather our clothes and put them on. We were both dressed in about thirty seconds.

"Hun get your science book and we'll pretend to study" I said sitting on my bed. He places the book on the bed and lays down opening the book to some random page. Darren cuddles up to me and gives me a kiss the cheek then on the lips. I hold the kiss and just move my lips to mold with Darren's.

"Hey who's here? I saw the car in the driveway. Oh, who's this" my mom says coming in my room.

"Mom, this is Darren, my boyfriend." I smile at the word boyfriend because I can finally call him that.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." he says holding out his hand.

My mom shakes his hand as she leans to the left and asks "Is this who you've had a crush on for years?"

"Yes mom." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"He's cute."

"Thanks ma'am." he says flashing his beautiful smile.

"Oh please call me Laura honey." my mom says smiling "Would you like to say for dinner?"

"I'd love to. Will her father be joining us?" Darren asks with worry in his face.

"Yes he will. But don't worry you'll pass the test."

"Okay good. I'll call my mom right now." he said pulling out his phone.

"See you guys at dinner."my mom said with a wink. My face turned bright red and buried my head in my hands with my mothers comment and Darren noticed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry about my mom." I say still doing your impression of a tomato.

"It's okay I like your mom she's cool."

"Just wait until you meet my dad. He's socially awkward and extremely quiet. He'll just stare at you and eat. But don't worry you have me." I say standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck. By instinct he puts his hands on my hips.

"I don't think I could ever get used to this."

"I can." he says giving me a kiss and then looking around my room. "You play?" he asks picking up my guitar.

"Yeah." I say looking a little shy.

"Play me something." he says handing me the guitar.

"Okay then." I say putting the strap on my shoulder.

I started to strum the strings and he couldn't quite figure out the song but then I started to sing.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
__I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty_  
_When I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_  
_Whenever you're around_

I smiled when he started to add harmonies.

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

I gave him a kiss on the lips still playing.

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
__Today was a fairytale_

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

I had the biggest smile on my face because every part of this song was true. Darren and I were dancing around the room singing while I played the guitar. Him and I were having so much fun I didn't notice my mom and dad were in the doorway watching him and I have the time of our lives.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

Darren and I's voices were made for each other. They both complemented each other so nicely.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

Once the song ended I heard my mom and dad clapping and cheering. Darren and I jumped and turned around to see them.

"You guys sounded amazing. Darren you have a lovely voice."

"Thank you." he says smiling. "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Darren Criss your daughter's boyfriend." he says holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I've heard her talk very highly of you when you were just friends." My father says shaking his hand. "Can I talk to you for a minute son?"

"Dad please don't scare him."

Darren and my father stepped out of the room and closed the door. I'm sitting there worried and hoping my dad doesn't threaten him too bad.

* * *

"Now Darren you seem like a nice boy but we both know we have to have this talk. I know my daughter is strong but if you break her heart I own a shotgun and I will use it. And I don't know if your sexually active or not but she's not something you can just have sex with and then go on to the next one. She means something, that doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to have sex with my daughter. But just in case please use protection. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir" he said with fear in his face.

"Please, call me Mike."

"Yes Mike."

* * *

My dad and Darren walk back in my room to see me and my mom sitting on my bed talking about our day. When I notice they came back in the room I immediately run over to Darren and ask "What did he say?"

"Nothing. I do have to ask something later though."

"Okay babe."

"Your father and I are going to go back downstairs to finish dinner. We are having chicken, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. Is that okay Darren?"

"Yes of course it is."

"Okay good. We'll see you in about a half an hour." my mom said walking out of the room with my dad. Darren quickly turns to me and asks "Does your dad really own a shotgun?"

"No of course not. He owns a paintball gun but that's about it why?" I said turning your head to the side.

"He said that if I hurt you he owns a shotgun and he knows how to use it..." he said still looking scared

"Babe trust me you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you." I say wrapping my arms around his neck and stroking his curls at the nape of his neck. He puts his hands on my ass and squeezes.

"Babe, my parents are home. No matter how hot you are I'm not having fooling around with you right now. Besides dinner is almost done and you do not want to go down there with a boner."

"Awwww come on. Pllllleeeeaseeee." he says sticking out his bottom lip and grinding his hips into mine.

"Ugh. As much as I want to we can't." I try my best to ignore how turned on I am but all he does is grind his hips into me again. "Hold on one sec okay? MOM! HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL DINNER IS DONE?!"

"ABOUT FIVE MINUTES!" my mom calls from downstairs.

"See we don't even have enough time to do anything. However we can make out for five minutes or we can just-" I can't even finish because Darren's mouth is on mine. He licks along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I open my mouth and his tongue slips its way into your mouth. I let him take the lead and I lace your fingers in his hair. He hums in response and puts his hands on my lower back and pulls me close.

"KIDS TIME FOR DINNER!" my mom yells and we break apart.

"I don't wanna go downstairs... Carry me." I say holding out my hands.

"Come on hop on my back" he says turning around.

I hop on his back and point my finger in front of me "Onward and forward my trusty steed."

He neighs like a horse and says "You're a dork" he starts walking towards the door.

"But I'm your dork." I kiss the back of his neck and we both trot down the stairs. Once we get to the bottom of the stairs I hop off his back and grab his hand. I walk to the table and Darren sits next to me. My mom serves Darren and I and sits back down. My dad like I said is staring at Darren and eating silently. My mom is the first to break the silence by saying "So Darren are your eyebrows naturally triangular like that are do you have them shaped?"

"Mom!" I yell shocked at her comment.

"It's okay I get asked that often. Yes, they are naturally like this. I'm not quite sure how they grew like this but they did." Darren explains laughing. Dinner finishes with some small talk about Darren's family and his hobbies and it seems like my parents like him. He and I do the dishes and go back up to my room to lay on my bed. Me and him just lie there and cuddle until 9:00 and then Darren has to go home.

"I don't want you to leave. Can't you just live here?"

"No my parents wouldn't let me. Although I'm sure Chuck would like having his own room." he gives me a hug and just holds me for a couple minutes. "I have to go now. I love you. And I'll pick you up for school tomorrow okay?" he says giving me a peck on the lips.

"Okay. And I love you too." I say giving him one more kiss. He turns to walk towards his car and I watch as he backs up and moves his car one driveway to the left and parks. I run over to my neighbor and give him another kiss and say "I'm glad you live next door to me or I think I would go insane."

"Me either. Now go to your room and we can talk through the window."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
